Dragon Whisker
.]] The '''Dragon Lance' (飛竜の槍), also known as the Wyvern's Lance, Dragoon Lance, and Dragon Whisker, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. A powerful spear for Dragoons, it is highly effective against Dragon-type enemies. However, it is very rare and hard to come by. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The '''Wyvern's Lance' is the strongest spear in the game, only equippable by Ricard, and can only be found in the Arubboth. It boosts an incredible 169 Attack power, and also grants +99 Strength and Agility. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Dragon Lance' is a powerful spear for the Onion Knight and Dragoon classes. It can be bought aboard the Invincible and provides 117 Attack. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Wyvern Lance', also known as the Dragoon Spear, is a rare weapon for Kain. It can won from Blue Dragons, Red Dragons, and Crystal Dragons. The Wyvern Lance does additional damage to Dragons, and provides 99 Attack and 30 Accuracy. The Dragon's Whisker is a whip for Rydia, and also does additional damage to Dragons, as well as providing 55 Attack, 25 Accuracy, +5 Strength, Stamina, and Agility, and -5 Intelligence and Spirit. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The '''Wyvern Lance' is the second strongest spear in the game, only obtainable by winning it either from Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, or Crystal Dragon. It provides 110 Attack, 30% Accuracy, and +5 Speed, as well as dealing extra damage to Dragon-type enemies. The Dragoon Lance is a spear that is initially equipped to Kain when he becomes a Holy Dragoon, and provides +3 to all stats, 80 Attack, and 40% Accuracy, as well as being Holy-elemental. The Dragon Whisker is the strongest whip in the game, only obtainable as a rare drop from Blue Dragon or Fiend Dragon. It provides 55 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +5 Strength, Speed, and Stamina, as well as ignoring rows. It also reduces Spirit and Intelligence by 5, as well as inflicting Paralyze when attacking with it, as with all other whips. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Dragon Lance' is the strongest spear in the game, and does double damage to Dragons. The only way to acquire it is to steal it from Jura Aevis or Crystal Dragons, and provides 116 Attack and 119 Accuracy. It is practically a requirement to defeat Shinryu. The Dragon's Whisker is the strongest whip in the game, obtainable by either winning from Stingray or stealing from Shinryu. It provides 89 Attack and 92 Accuracy, as well as a 50% chance for Paralysis. ''Final Fantasy VII The '''Dragoon Lance' is a mid-powered weapon for Cid, and can be found in Wutai and bought in Junon for 6200 Gil. It has eight single Materia slots, and provides 66 Attack, 100 Hit Rate, and +7 Magic. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Dragon's Hair' is Freya's strongest spear, found near Oeilvert. It is the only weapon that teaches the Dragon's Breath ability, and provides 77 Attack. ''Final Fantasy X Any of Kimahri's spears can become the '''Dragoon Lance' with the abilities Magic Counter and Counter Attack, or the Evade & Counter ability. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Ryunohige', or "Dragon's Whisker," is the mythic weapon for Dragoons, which augments the Jump ability. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Dragon Whisker' is the second-strongest spear, although the Zodiac Spear is far stronger. ''Final Fantasy XIII The '''Dragoon Lance' is a model for a spear obtainable by Fang. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Dragon Whisker' is a mid-powered spear that can be acquired by poaching a Red Dragon or via Multiplayer mode. It commands the highest cost of any spear. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Dragon Whisker' is a mid-powered spear that teaches the Bangaa Cry ability. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Dragon Whisker' is the strongest spear in the game, and teaches the Bangaa Cry ability. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles [[List of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Weapons|The '''Dragon Lance' and Dragoon Spear]] are weapons for Lilty, each is able to use the Focus Attack Pulse Thrust attacking with a spear trust that creates a beam of energy to attack at long range, the only other weapon to posses this Focus Attack is the Ultima Lance. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The '''Dragoon Spear' is a low-ranked weapon that provides 36 attack and +25 Stun. It takes 1 slot and costs 600 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Wyvern Lance' is a level 79 spear that grants +55 Attack and -1 Defense, as well as +30% to Wall Rush Bravery. See Also *Dragon Equipment Gallery File:FFIV Dragon's Whisker.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' File:FFIVDS Dragon Whisker.png|''Final Fantasy IV DS'' File:Hiryuulance.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' File:Dragon's Hair.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' File:Dragon WhiskerFFX11.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' Category:Weapons